Beginning or disabled skaters, both young and old, may experience considerable difficulty in mastering the sport's balancing aspect, often out of fear of falling and thereby suffering injury. After an individual suffers a fall, he or she often becomes so afraid of such an experience replicating itself, that he or she gives up trying to learn to skate or, at the very least, becomes so cautious that the skating learning process is slow and lengthy. This is particularly true in the case of older people who know that a single fall can result in broken bones or other serious injury, and also younger people who may be very hesitant to attempt skating in the first place.
In general, individuals learning to skate like the security of holding onto someone, especially a perceived experienced skater, but even this does not insure against an occasional fall due to the awkwardness of such a holding scheme. Additionally, an experienced skater may not be available when needed or may not have the time and patience required to teach the beginner or disabled skater. In either case, since development of self-confidence is an essential ingredient of the skating learning process, the beginner or disabled skater should not continue to lean on someone for security, but instead, go at it alone as soon as possible.
Ice hockey and other goal-oriented sports, such as soccer, roller hockey, and lacrosse, are considered among the fastest growing sports in the United States and elsewhere, particularly in regard to youth participation. Unfortunately, the practice environment for such sports is not ideal. This is especially true in the informal practice environment, outside the realm of organized league sports. While many recreational facilities have soccer or ice hockey goals, the nets are usually only attached when official league games are being played to guard against theft and wear and tear. In addition, standard, non-portable soccer or ice hockey goals are designed for fully-sided games featuring ten or more players, which is usually too many to assemble for a typical “pick-up” game. The situation is no better for lacrosse players or participants in other goal-oriented sports.
Even in formal practice environments, the need for smaller goals is great. One reason for this is limited field or ice space. By using a shortened playing surface, coaches may have many practice games going on at once. Such practice games have become a staple in soccer and ice hockey training, not only because of their convenience, but because such games allow players to receive the ball or puck more often, and place a greater emphasis on speed, ball/puck control, teamwork and decision-making. Also, these “small-sided games” can easily be conducted indoors during the winter months.
Portable goals consisting of numerous pieces have the distinct disadvantage of being difficult and slow to set up. For instance, loose fasteners may require tools for driving or tightening, and may also become lost in transit or storage or during assembly of the goal on the playing surface. In addition, the assembly of such portable goals is difficult for younger children to complete by themselves.
What is needed is a simple, low cost, adjustable, and portable assembly capable for use in the instruction of, or individual use by, a beginning or disabled skater. What is further needed is a simple, low cost, adjustable, and portable assembly providing a sporting goal for hockey, soccer, or other goal-oriented sports.